The First Date
by Kellisina
Summary: Blaine makes a huge mistake by telling Wes that he has a date. The Warbers soon come up with a plan to embarass their poor friend using a well-chosen Disney Mashup.


Wes frowned unhappily, he prodded David in the side from their hiding place.

"Look at him!They haven't spoken since they got their food for Christs sake. And that was what?... 15 minutes ago?"

"I think Blaine's just shy." Replied David, already bored of their little spy mission.

"Blaine's not shy! He's our lead vocalist! He can't be shy. No, he just needs a little push in the right direction, thats all."

David groaned. He knew that smile. That was Wes' patented 'were-about-to-get-in-a-whole-load-of-trouble' smile. "What are you planning?"

"Just follow my lead" Wes typed out a quick text to the rest of the Warblers, who were also hidden throughout the restaurant. He then grabbed Davids hand, forcing his fellow Warbler along with him.

Blaine's eyes widened in shock as he saw the pair approaching. "Oh no..." There was only one reason why Wes and David would be there: Trouble.

Puck simply raised an eyebrow, turning around in his seat to see what had gotten his date so freaked out.

Wes draped his arm over Davids shoulder, dramatically gesturing to the couple:

"_I can see whats happening."_

David quickly realized what Wes was doing and acted his part along his friend:

"_What?"_

The mischievous pair slowly made their way to stand next to Blaine, overacting as they sung their lines:

"_And they don't have clue!"_

"_Who?"_

"_They'll fall in love and heres the bottom line:_ our trios down to two!"

"_Oh..."_

Wes adopted a terrible mock- French accent as he wrapped an arm around Blaine, who had turned an interesting shade of red at this point.

"_Ze sweet caress of twilight, _

_Theres magic, everywhere._

_And with all this romantic atmosphere..._

_Disaster's in the air!"_

As Wes finished, the Warblers appeared from their various hiding places, scattered throughout the restaurant. They each started humming their well known harmonies.

Blaine buried his head in his hands, refusing to look at them. "I am _so_ sorry Noah!"

Puck however, seemed amused by the event. An interesting smirk on his face as he watched Nick walk up to the table, singing directly to him as he indicated to Blaine.

"_There you see him,  
>Sitting there across the way.<br>He don't got a lot to say,  
>But there's something about him.<br>And you don't know why,  
>But you're dying to try,<br>You wanna kiss the guy."_

As Nick sung, Jeff had made his way to the opposite end of the table. A huge grin on his face as he begun to sing:

"_Yes, you want him,  
>Look at him,<br>You know you do.  
>It's possible he wants you too.<br>There's one way to ask him.  
>It don't take a word,<br>Not a single word.  
>Go on and kiss the boy"<em>

Blaine dropped his head onto the table, covering his ears in a desperate attempt to block out the singing. He could just be heard whispering: "My friends are terrible people" as the Warblers blended seamlessly into the next part of the mash-up. Wes and David leading with the vocals:

_"Oh!_

_Can you feel the love tonight?  
>The peace the evening brings,<br>The world, for once, in perfect harmony,  
>With all its living things.<br>Can you feel the love tonight?  
>You needn't look too far,<br>Stealing through the night's uncertainties,  
>Love is where they are"<em>

The tempo of the music quickly sped up as Nick took over the main vocals:

"_Shalalalala,my oh my.  
>Looks like the boy's too shy.<br>Ain't gonna kiss the guy."_

Jeff soon chimed in, and the pair had each draped an arm over Pucks shoulders, much to the jocks bemusement.

_"Shalalalala,ain't that sad.  
>It's such a shame.<br>Too bad.  
>You're gonna miss the boy."<em>

For the remaining chorus, all of the Warblers sung out in unison. There voices easily filling the small restaurant.

"_Can you feel the love tonight?  
>You needn't look too far.<br>Stealing through the night's uncertainties.  
>Love is where they are..."<em>

The singing suddenly stopped. Wes stood directly behind Blaine, clamping his hands on his fellow Warblers shoulders:

"_And if he falls in love tonight  
><em>_It can be assumed"_

David shrugged casually, taking his place next to Wes as the rest of the Warblers converged around the table.

"_His carefree days with us are history"._

The entire group sung out in unison, singing a series of complex overlapping harmonies

"_In short, our pal is doomed"_

When they finished the last note, the entire group collapsed onto Blaine. Forcing him into a huge group hug as they pretended to sob, loudly and obnoxiously. Blaine struggled to escape from the group. Muttering angrily:

"I hope you realize I hate you all and am disowning you as friends."

"Aw, come on Blainey bear. You know you love us really!" Protested Jeff, who had his arms wrapped tightly around Blaine's waist, snuggling into his friends chest happily.

Puck couldn't bring himself to say anything about the odd spectacle in front of him. He simply sat there, desperately trying not to laugh, for fear of annoying Blaine further.

"Not to be rude, but would you all please just leave! I can't believe you actually drove over two hours to here, just to embarrass me!"

Wes sighed. "Fine, fine. We're leaving. Good-bye Blaini-kins. It was a pleasure to meet you Noah." Wes nodded to Puck as the Warblers slowly began to exit.

"Oh no, the pleasure was all mine." Puck replied, still suppressing giggles.

"I am so sorry Noah." Blaine apologized, his pinks still tinged a slight pink from embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it." Puck leaned back in his chair casually. "I once sang '_Bella Notte_' for one of Finns dates"

"Really, why was that?"

"Well...

* * *

><p>David quickly stole a glance back at the couple, who were in the middle of a very animated conversation, all the previous embarrassment and awkwardness seemed to have disappeared . "Looks like you're plan worked then."<p>

"I told you. All he needed was a push in the right direction."


End file.
